Phineas and Ferb 16
by DutchCherry12
Summary: Doofenshmirtz has built another Age-Accelerator-Inator to change all the kids to teenagers wat will happen when the ray hits Phineas,ferb and their friends? Pairings: PxI VxF CxJ
1. Changing all the kids

**This is my first Phineas and Ferb story. So please go easy on me. And I'm Dutch so the Phineas and Ferb in Holland is a little different So if I do anything wrong just tell me.**

On the last summer day the Flynn-Fletcher Family decided that they would go to a science museum. Candace was sulking the hole way to the museum while Phineas was constantly talking about it. " This is gonna be so awesome" Phineas said excided. Candace sighed " A science museum isn't awesome it's boring. Mom can't you just bring me home so I can go to Jeremy" "No Candace you have to come with us. We can't leave you home alone" Linda said to Candace who groaned and looked out of the window. They parked in the parking lot. As soon as the car stood still Phineas and Ferb jumped out of it.

"okay you know we have to meet each other atthe car at five. Don't be late" Linda said to the boys and Candace. "yeah mom we know" answered Phineas and Linda and Lawrence went to the gift shop. "If you do anything to bother me I will tell mom!" Candace yelled to Phineas and Ferb "we know Ferb and I will just look at the chemical experiments" "you do that I'll call Stacy" she turned away and called Stacy "Hey Phineas Whatcha doin'?" asked Isabella who suddenly appear behind Phineas "Oh hi Isabella Ferb and I were just going to look at the chemical experiments what are you doing?" "the fireside girls and I were just getting our experimental watching badge" "cool well you can come with us then" Phineas answered. "hey were is Perry?" Phineas asked after he looked around.

_With Perry_

Perry walked to the secret door knocked tree times and then went to his secret base. "hello agent P. Doofenshmirtz has bought really weird things today like ageing cream and a lot of old food. Find out wat he doe and Stop him." Perry saluted the major and got on his scooter.

_Doofenshmirtz evil __Incorporated _

Perry climbed up the building and then went to throw the window. "ah Perry the platypus I expected you long ago wat took you so long?!" Doofenshmirtz pushed a button and a cage with flowers appeared around Perry locking him up. "Do you like my cage Perry the platypus I thought the old ones were a bit sad…you really like it? Thank you Perry the platypus" Perry just rolled his eyes "so you wanna know wat I'm doing right?" "well the kids who play down here are getting more annoying everyday so I made another Age-Accelerator-Inator but this time it is not for cheese. No now I'm going to use it to make little kid teenagers Muhahaha!" Perry thought about his owners who were in the lab just around the corner. "Dad wat are you doing?" asked Vannessa "oh Vannessa hi you know Perry the platypus right?" "yeah hi" "Dad you are suppose to tell wat you are doing!" "oh…right well with my Age-Accelerator-Inator I'm going to change all the kids to teenagers in the whole tri-state area" Doofenshmirtz explained like it was normal "Dad that is so weird" "no it's not now I will finally have peace and quiet around here" Doofenshmirtz was so busy with Vannessa that he didn't know that Perry had escaped. Perry was trying to break the machine apart but then the machine was put on and it send a big green ray over the whole tri- state area changing all the kids into teenagers. Including Phineas, Ferb and Isabella and their friends. "wow that was weird" Phineas said after he changed. Ferb and Isabella just nodded. Then they heard a explosion and "Curse you Perry the platypus". "Again weird… oh there you are Perry" nobody noticed that they were sixteen and look older now. "let's go back to the car it's almost five o'clock" They walked back to the car and waited for Candace and their parents. "oh my god who are you guys?!" Candace screamed when she saw the boys and Isabella. "hey Candace it's us Phineas and Ferb" Phineas said "No your not my brothers are twelve not sixteen" "sixteen? Oh Ferb look were taller… I wonder wat happened?" "Oh my gosh wat happened?" they heard Linda scream "Were not sure mom…" "We are going back to the museum right now and get you back to normal" Linda said and pushed the boys to the museum while she whispered "_my boys my poor boys" _ "I'm going to the science museum to find a way to turn this back." Vannessa said to Doofenshmirtz "Yeah, yeah you do that I'll start up Norm to clean up the mess" he said not listening to wat Vannessa said. Vannessa got on her father's bike and drove to the museum.


	2. almost to school

**This**** is chapter two please enjoy. Thanks for the reviews **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

When vannessa arrived at the museum she saw a lot of TV camera's 'wat's going on here?' she thought as she parked the bike and tried to go in. "hey there missy we are trying to get a story here" a snobby reporter. Vannessa didn't respond and got inside. She saw a lot of scientists were talking to Linda and behind her were Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. 'It's that guy from the store… what was his name again?...oh right Ferb…he looks older' Vannessa thought as she walked to them. "We are very sorry miss Flynn but we don't know how to turn this back…it kind of looks like their hormones got active a lot quicker then normal. We can't do anything about that again were sorry" A scientist said to Linda and walked away. Ferb saw Vannessa and waved at her. She shyly waved back and then Phineas and the others took note of her. "hey who are you?" Phineas asked Vannessa "I'm Vannessa Doofenshmirtz my dad kind of did this" "Your dad did this?" Linda asked shocked "yeah… he kind of is a evil scientist" Everybody looked shocked after she said that "But it's not so bad there is always a secret agent that stops him his name is Perry the platypus" Now they all looked at Perry who made his "grrrr" sound. "It can't be our Perry he doesn't do much." Phineas said as he looked at Vannessa again. "Well if we stay like this it's okay with me I guess" Phineas said before the reporters stormed in towards them.

They asked a lot of questions to everybody. "can you explain what happened?" "do you know who did this?" "what age were you before you got changed?" nobody dared to answer and then they heard an explosion and that got the reporters distracted. Everybody sneaked away to the car. "alright we are going home now." Linda said she looked really stressed. "hey where is dad?" Phineas asked everybody nodded no. "I'll look for your dad wait here kids. And Vannessa you can come with us if you want" Linda said and then walked away. Ferb was constantly looking at Vannessa when she felt him looking she looked at him too. Phineas and Isabella stood really close to each other and some times looked at each other when the other didn't notice. "I thought that mom would freak more about this." Candace said. "yeah I guess your right. She seems pretty calm now" Phineas answered. Linda came back with Lawrence who had a lot of gift bags in his arms. "I found him he was paying for all the stuff he bought" Linda said when they were by the car "exactly I got a lot of nice things for you kids" Lawrence said as he put the bags in the car. "so hop in and go home you still have to pack your stuff for school." He said when he closed the door. They got in the car and drove home. Candace immediately went upstairs to call Stacy and the boy's, Isabella and Vannessa went to the backyard. "it's strange knowing we have to go to school tomorrow right Ferb" Phineas asked when they were under the tree. "yes, yes it is" Ferb answered. "well let's pack our stuff and just sit in the backyard" When the went to the backdoor Jeremy walked in the garden "hey guys is Candace here?" "she is upstairs you know were her room is right?" Phineas answered "yeah I know thanks" Jeremy said and went upstairs "Mom were are our school stuff?" Phineas asked as they walked into the kitchen. "it's in the closet next to our room" she answered not taking her eyes of her pie. "okay thanks mom" Phineas said as they went upstairs.

_With Jeremy and Candace_

"hey Candace" Jeremy said as he walked into her room. "oh hi Jeremy" Candace said looking up from her magazine. "so are you ready for school?" he asked and sat down on her bed next to her "yeah I guess but it's kinda sad that the summer is going to end tomorrow" "Yeah your right but we can still have fun for one day right?" He asked looking hopefully in her way "yeah I guess so what do you have in mind?" She said sitting up "well I thought about going to the beach now…" he said looking a little insecure "Sounds like fun I'll get my stuff" Candace said jumping off the bed and grabbing her bikini from the closet. "good I'll get my stuff meet you in a minute at you backyard." Jeremy said as he run out of her room. Candace made a happy scream and ran to her mom to tell her.

_With the boys_

"alright here is my backpack and yours now the work books were did we left those again?" Phineas said as he looked in the closet. Ferb gently pushed him aside and found the work books in two minutes. "Here they are" he said and gave them to Phineas "alright thanks Ferb" Phineas put five work books in his bag and five in Ferb's bag. "pencils, a calculator and a agenda" Phineas said as Ferb put them all in the bags "by the way guys you know we have to go to high school now" Isabella said "oh right I forgot well then maybe we should go to Candace her school" Phineas answered "Let's ask mom if that is possible" He then said and the went back to the kitchen. Linda was talking on the phone "Yes, yeas they are of course yes thank you goodbye" then she hung up. "who was that mom?" Phineas asked "oh that was the headmaster of Candace her school I called him to ask if you could go to her school and he said it was okay" she said as she turned to them. "well good to know I'm going home bye guys bye Phineas" Isabella said and went home "Vannessa are you eating here?" Linda asked Vannessa "well I guess my mom is out of town cause she is dating the new cooking teacher" "really? That means that you are the daughter of Charlene" "yeah do you know my mom?" "yes we have cooking class together" "good to know" "well we are eating in half a hour" "alright mom. Say Vannessa do you have your stuff cause maybe you can stay here for the night?" Phineas said as they walked to the backyard "yeah I'll go get them…but it will take a while sinds I have to walk" Vannessa said scratching the back of her head "oh no problem we will use the car we have a remote for it" Phineas and Ferb handed him the remote "alright let's go then" Vannessa said

_With Jeremy and Candace_

Candace just put her stuff down as she was pulled by her waist and then got thrown over someone's back. "hey what are you doing? Put me down!"she screamed The person was running to the water and the run into it with Candace still and his back. She screamed when the person threw her in the water when she got to the surface again she saw it was Jeremy and he was laughing at her. "oh no you don't" she muttered as she quietly swum to him and then tackled him into the water. "ha who is laughing now huh" "not you" Jeremy said and then splashed water in her face "oh I'll get you mister" she said and went after him trying to splash him. When they got tired the laid down on the beach and talked a little "Candace I have to ask you something" Jeremy said and he blushed a little "yes wat is it?" "Candace will you-" just when he was asking that Candace her phone went off. She grumbled and picked it up "hello?" she asked sounding a little annoyed "hi honey are you coming home we are eating in ten minutes" "ugh fine mom I'll be home in five minutes" "good honey bye" "yeah bye" Candace hung up "wat is wrong?" Jeremy asked he lost a little hope now "oh not much we have to eat in ten minutes that's all…so you were saying?"Candace asked with a big smile "well I wanted to ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend…" he said with a deep blush. Candace had a deep blush too "of course I will" she said on a shy tone "great" he said and then kissed her. "well let's get you home right" "hehe yeah" she said as they got up and got their stuff.

_A hours later_

"so now go to sleep you need to get up early tomorrow" Linda said in the door of Phineas and Ferb's room "yes mom we will good night" Phineas said and laid down in his bed "good and no going to the girls they need their rest too." "yes mom we know" Phineas said "alright then goodnight" "goodnight" the boysanswered as Linda closed the door "gee I wonder how it will be" Phineas asked and Ferb just nodded "well I guess we will find out tomorrow "goodnight Ferb" Phineas said and closed his eyes.

**Well this was part two sorry it took so long I had school in the way of typing and I was sick.**

**Please review it will light up my day******


	3. To school

**Yay ^.^ thanks for the reviews so now going on with the story**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

The alarm clock went off at 6'o clock in the morning. Phineas groaned and put it off. He and Ferb got up and dressed got their backpacks and walked downstairs. "Good morning boys did you sleep well?" Linda asked while she was making their lunch. "hey mom yeah we slept well I guess we are kinda nervous for school" Phineas said and then took a bite of his cereal. "good, nerves are great it keeps you up" "yeah I guess it does" Phineas said and finished his cereal. "Candace, Vannessa hurry up the bus is here in ten minutes!" Linda screamed to the girls upstairs "were there in a minute mom" Candace screamed back.

_Upstairs with the girls_

"so you really like him do you?" Vannessa asked Candace while looking at a picture of Jeremy(one of the many in her room-.-") "yes he is so sweet and nice and handsome" Candace said with a sigh. "do you like him for his looks or for his personality?" Vannessa then asked "well I like both of them he is just perfect for me I mean he is nice helps others he has a lot of friends and he is really sweet but he is cute too cause he has a sweet look on his face and-" "Candace the school bus is here in two minutes hurry up!" Linda screamed " yes mom I'm coming" Candace screamed back. The girls got their bags and walked down the stairs. "good morning Candace, Vannessa" Phineas said Ferb just nodded his head. They both murmured a good morning and made a sandwich. "have you slept well, Vannessa?" Phineas asked her "well yes thank you" She answered and took a bite of her sandwich. They heard the bus stopping in front of the house. "oh there is the bus off you go kids have fun" Linda said she was washing the dishes. They grabbed their bags and went to the bus. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were already in the bus. Phineas sat down next to Isabella and Ferb just sat at a spot. Vannessa decided to sit next to Ferb and Candace was still looking for a place. "Candace over here!" she heard someone scream then she saw Jeremy waving at her and she rushed to him and sat down. "so are you ready for school?" he asked putting his arm around her "yeah I think so but I already miss the summer" " yeah I know what you mean but I guess it's good to go to school again I mean we have to study to do something later right?" "I guess so but today we are sitting next to each other okay?" She said looking up at him "of course we are what kind of couple would we be if we didn't" he answered with a smile making Candace laugh. "say Ferb are you nervous for school?" Vannessa asked him. She was getting a little uncomfortable with the silence. Ferb looked at her "well I guess so how about you?" Vannessa turned red "yeah me too it's just I'm afraid that I will see Johnny again and I don't want that" she said looking at her lap. Ferb nodded he would keep an eye on her. The bus stopped in front of the school "alright kids get out I have more things to do!" the bus driver yelled at them the quickly got out and looked at a big school that looked like a Victorian mansion. "oh how awesome why didn't you tell us your school was so big Candace?" Phineas asked turning to her "because it wasn't like this before the vacation this is so great!" she said excited. Everyone around the school looked excided for class(weird huh?) there were notes spread everywhere Phineas picked one up and read it out loud "_dear students_ _you may have noticed that the school is much bigger than before that is thanks to _ _Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated the company has funded the school to make it more 'cool' as you kids would say it I hope you have a nice year with the best regards your headmaster Mr. Goodhand" "_well that explains a lot…my dad must be up to something again" Vannessa said and sighed "well that isn't going to stop me" she said and walked onto the schoolyard. Everybody followed her. Vannessa bumped into someone and fell on the ground. Ferb was immediately at her side and helped stand up. The person who bumped into her was Johnny he looked at her then at Ferb "so Vannessa do you have a new boyfriend?" he asked with a mocking tone "No you idiot I'm her friend now go play some were else" Ferb said. Everybody was staring at him with a open mouth. Johnny looked a little pissed but walked away. "How…Why did you do that?" Vannessa asked dumbfounded "well in the bus you said you didn't want to meet him. You really looked like he had hurt you. I can't let him talk to you if you don't want that" he said if it was the most normal thing in the world. Vannessa blushed and looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Candace and she squealed. The turned to look at her but she just whistled and walked to the lockers. The rest shrugged and followed her. The janitor was handing out school schedules to passing students. When the rest walked by they could see Candace who just got her schedule. "name" the janitor asked looking a little bored. "Phineas Flynn" Phineas said and he got his schedule. The rest said their names too as it turned out he and Ferb were in Vannessa her class. Isabella was in Candace her class Jeremy was too.

**Alright so I was off early today so I thought let's finish this chapter and get on with it. Next time I will write about them when they have class. Review please.^^ **


End file.
